Enemies, Friends, Lovers
by KirigayaKazutoisbadass
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story i am publishing on here so i hope you enjoy. This story takes place after the Excalibur episodes and is a Sinon x Kirito fanfic. this is M because i will be dealing with subjects such as breakups, very strong language and suggestive themes. I have some space left here so ill just say Sword Art Online is awesome :
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Enemies, Friends, Lovers**

After GGO Sinon decided she would move over to ALO to be with her friends, especially Kirito, since he was the one who had talked her into it in the first place. She had moved to ALO only a few months ago but already she had went on a number of quests, retrieved a legendary weapon for Kirito and became one of the best archers around. She was proud of her success but somehow it wasn't enough she longed for something more than the fame and fortune she had gathered, none of it mattered to her, she wanted something she knew she could never have, well that she thought she could never have up until a few nights ago…

Sinon walked into Kirito and Asuna's house after a long hard day of hunting. She had planned to meet Kirito here for a quest they were going to go on to gather a legendary material for Lizbeth to use in her forge. A few minutes went by with no show of Kirito so she decided to make herself something to eat as she could feel her stomach grumbling in real life, before she logged off however she left a note for Kirito telling him she wouldn't be long. The note read:

Kirito,

I got hungry whilst waiting for you to log on. Why were you so late! Anyway I logged out to get something to eat but I will be back for our quest in 15 minutes, see you soon

Sinon x

She always left a kiss at the end of her notes to Kirito, just something they did for each other because they knew about each others deepest, darkest secrets and they shared a special bond because of it so naturally they told each other everything and anything and left each other a small kiss at the end of notes or text to each other to show their appreciation for each other.

Once logged out Shino proceeded to make herself some lunch as it was only 12:09 according to her clock on her bedside table _why is he so late he is usually punctual, we were supposed to meet at 12:00 today and he never showed. Oh I hope he's okay _she thought to herself accidentally scaring herself with the awful thought running through her head of what could have happened. Bike crashes, muggers, getting lost but she calmed herself down with a small melody her mother had taught her before the incident. She sat down and ate her sandwich whilst listening to her radio, another thing Kirito told her to do to calm her nerves, after finishing her ham, lettuce and tomato sandwich she put her dishes into her kitchen sink and plugged back in to the VR world.

When she arrived back in Kirito's house what she saw shocked her to the very core. Kirito was sitting on the floor with a tear running down his cheek, she instantly threw herself at him and pulled him into her deadly embrace to calm him "whats wrong Kirito, what happened are you ok?" a million thought racing through her head but not one of them was right

"She…She broke up with me, Sinon" he gasped out as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. She didn't move, didn't say a word, she barely even breathed, the only movement was her tail occasionally swishing back and forth or her ears twitching slightly at Kirito's quiet sobs. Kirito was the first to move as he moved his arms and pulled Sinon closer into him "if we want to make that quest today we better get moving" Kirito said with a weak smile. Sinon hesitated shaking her head violently "No your upset we cant go on a que.." she was cut off by Kirito putting his finger to her lips _his hands are so soft _she thought to herself as he pulled them both up.

"it will help me become happy again Sinon," he said loading his inventory and equipping his black coat, swords and gloves for the upcoming quest. Sinon hesitated again but conceded saying "if it will make you happy then lets go"


	2. Chapter 2: The quest

**The Quest**

They left the newly split-up couples house and started to fly to the floors teleport gate to take them to floor 55 to gather more Crystallite ingot for Lizbeth to use in her shop to forge weapons for customers, Kirito and Sinon both agreed to take on the quest as Sinon had never done that quest before and Kirito enjoyed it the last time, also spending time with his best friend meant a lot to him especially now.

They reached floor 55 without much trouble from PKers or monsters, and any they did run into they killed easily. Once there the cold wind hit them with icy fangs attacking their faces. Sinon pulled up her muffler but the wind just kept attacking her. Suddenly a warm cloth was placed over her caringly with a gentle touch she opened her eyes and saw Kirito in front of her holding the jacket around her she put her arms in and Kirito helped her button it up. Suddenly a chill went down Sinon's spine and she realised that Kirito and her hands were touching, she jerked away and pulled her hood up her ears flicking with embarrassment. She looked to Kirito with blushing cheeks and a shy expression thanking him for the coat "But don't you need it Kirito?" she asked afraid in case she was taking his, very comfortable, overly big jacket.

"no, no Sinon I don't need it" he said pulling up the collar of his black cloak, "but please call my Kazuto, Asuna said she only loved the black swordsman Kirito, I don't want to be that guy anymore" Kirito's face turned sombre and upset. Sinon ran to him jumping up and hugging him from behind "okay but you have to call me Shino then, Kazuto! Its not fair if I get to call you by your given name and you don't get to call me by mine" Sinon said smiling but feeling very embarrassed for hugging Kirito so suddenly, she jumped down again and let him turn around before looking him in the eye and saying "now lets go get that dragon"

As they advanced upon the dragon's layer they readied their weapons Shino drawing her bowstring and keeping her ears open for sounds of the monster, Kazuto readied his sword with the other still in its sheath in case of emergency. Suddenly it swooped through the air. Its wings slicing the air as if it was no more than a leaf, the white dragon appeared with its mouth opening in a terrifying roar of attack, Kazuto shouted to Shino "GET DOWN NOW!" and she only just managed to reach the ground in time, after rolling onto her back she let loose a volley of flame arrows at the flying tyrant which struck its weak underside and took away a quarter of its health. The dragon screamed in pain and dived straight at Shino to snap her up but Kazuto grabbed her hand and pulled her into a seemingly never ending hole that kept going down, down into the depths of level 55 and Kazuto spread his wings only in time to save them from dying of the fall. "Couldn't let you die Shino" Kazuto said standing ready for another attack, seemingly all fired up "also this is where the Crystallite is" he mentioned as he started picking up several different crystals of varying size. He put them into them empty slots of his inventory and helped Shino gather hers. Once they had all the Ingots collected Kazuto grabbed Shino's hand and flew them out telling her to run as soon as she hit the ground. She did as instructed while Kazuto was the one being attacked. The fight lasted over ten minutes with neither side yielding until Kazuto took out his Dark Repulser and did something she didn't think he would do, switch it for Excalibur. He took Excalibur and with his fiery eyes flaring he stabbed the dragon through the heart and destroyed the beast mid blow. Once Kazuto landed safely on the ground Shino ran over and jumped onto him making him stumble to the ground "I thought you were going to die Kazuto, I thought I was going to loose you" she said with tears pooling in her eyes, Kazuto just hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear

"you'll never loose me as long as you are here I will protect you, if it costs me my own life I wouldn't mind as long as your safe" Shino started to cry at his words and shook her head in disagreement pulling back to look at him she spoke softly still crying "I cant bear to loose you Kazuto, I don't want you to die on my behalf I would want to die if you died anyway so don't do it, we aren't even in SAO and your afraid of me dying. Please Kazuto don't be" she looked deep into his eyes and smiled and the single tear that ran down his face as she spoke

"well lets agree to both protect each other then in every aspect, real life as well" they nodded in agreement. Neither of them knew how long they stayed in each others arms, all they knew was that at those moments they were happy. Kazuto stirred a little and spoke so softly he could barely be heard "Let's stay together forever Shino" and as the final words escaped his mouth he leaned in to Shino and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise but closed just as quick as she lost herself in the moment. Her tail flicked around as the moments went on and they both felt in that moment all the passion they had for each other, but alas it was over almost too soon for them both as Kazuto said "can we please wait a while before I confess to you properly as I still need to get over Asuna and I don't want to abuse your feelings and do something like that to you" as his voice cracked at the end she laughed but agreed on the condition that they would still cuddle with each other at each of their houses even if the time went on for months. Happily Kazuto agreed and promised her that soon they will be together as they always wanted to, kissing her one last time Kazuto took out a telelport crystal and took them back to his and Asuna's house.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

Hey guys sorry this took so long to come out to you i have been really busy with some personal stuff. but im back and plan to write a lot more. thank you for all the reviews you guys have been giving they have made me want to write more to make you happy. sorry this is such a short chpter the next one will be longer i promise!

* * *

**Friends?**

Once back to Kazuto's house Shino and himself were still holding each other, neither of them talking or saying a word until Kazuto's initiated a hug between then whispering softly into Shino's cute cat ears "Thank you so much for helping me today… You don't know how much it means to me to have someone as good as you in my life" pulling away Shino looked away blushing a deep shade of red with a small but obvious smile on her face. Kazuto then got up and un-equipped his swords and his gloves before changing from his winter jacket to his normal black cloak. Shino secretly stared his direction wishing to still be locked in his arms.

After her blush had vanished from view she got up and did the same changing into her normal attire rather than her winter gear, she asked the question that had been on her mind through the whole trip "What will happen to the house and Yui Kazuto?" as the words escaped her mouth she knew she had made a terrible mistake as Kazuto's face grew dark as he stared into the embers of the burnt out fire. "Asuna said she would no longer be joining us in the virtual world and after she said this she said that she had already sent the divorce request and that I could keep Yui" Kazuto turned away just as a tear hit the floor, trying to hard to be strong in a situation where he just couldn't. he choked out "I don't think I will be able to keep up with the house payments myself and for a house this big me and Yui don't need all this for ourselves" Shino stared at the boy who had saved her from death gun, saved her from herself and she just couldn't bear the thought of this strong person she had witnessed overcome so much in tears because of a girl who crossed him. Kazuto almost fell off the couch as he felt Shino fling her weight into him in a deep embrace. Feeling slightly better he flipped her around from behind him, due to her avatars very light weight, and he brought her into a proper embrace. Shino felt Kazuto's tears breaking on her hair and vanishing back to the code the came from and she just hugged him tighter not wanting to ever see him cry again.

Yui materialised in Kazuto's pocket and flew out turning into a full sized child, also with tear marks down her face Shino looked her in the eyes and opened her arms up to her as well. The three stayed that way until they had to sit down from exhaustion. After some tea and biscuits Kazuto fell softly into a sleep while Shino and Yui watched and talked about everything. Awhile later Shino looked over to Kazuto and said to Yui "Kazuto is a very strong person Yui, Please take good care of him for me and make him smile when no one else can"

Yui smiled at Shino and stated "Its actually you who does that Aunt Sinon, Hopefully you can confess to him soon I know he would love it so much." Yui looked deep into Shino's eyes and stated once again "I know how you feel about him Sinon and I can see the way his brainwaves react when you hug him or accidentally touch him, you will make an amazing couple one day. I should practise calling you mummy now" Yui laughed at the last part

Kazuto stirred from his sleep and asked Yui "what about mummy hun?" almost forgetting Shino was there as well. Yui just stared and laughed and said "oh nothing daddy I was telling Sinon how I should start calling her mummy now" Before Kazuto could say anything more Yui bid a goodnight and farewell to both and dematerialised in front of them. Shino stared at Kazuto and asked in her usual quizzical tone "What was she talking about Kazuto?" and The black haired boy stood up, looked Shino straight in her eyes and said "Shino I love you and think I have for many months, never wanting to break up with Asuna myself and to cowardly to tell you myself, its funny that I wasn't afraid to die in SAO but I was afraid to tell you how I feel Shino" Kazuto sat next to Shino and took her hand, holding it close to his heart he pulled her body closer to his until their lips touched…


	4. Chapter 4: Lovers?

Hey guys this is my new chapter for Enemies, Friends, Lovers and i tried to make it as long as possible for you guys to enjoy so i hope you do enjoy it. thank you to all the nice people who reviewed my story rated and Favorited, i really appreciate it. hope you guys enjoy and see you for the next chapter :3

* * *

Shino didn't know how long she stayed frozen, eyes widened in surprise at Kazuto's sudden confession. She thought he would have taken such a long time to get over Asuna but she wasn't complaining. _Kiss him back you idiot_ she thought to herself coming down from the shock and she did. With more passion and love than she had ever felt before. After her eyes closed they didn't open again until Kazuto's voice pulled her from her thoughts, not hearing what he had said she asked him to please say again.

"I said I am over Asuna and have realised why we were so close. It was because I was in love with you Shino and I am keeping my promise I made in GGO to always protect you even in real life" Shino's eyes sparkled with joy as he continued "Please may I come over to your apartment and talk with you once we log out, I would much like to see you in real life tonight or as soon as possible. Is that ok?"

Shino nodded her head furiously and said almost crying

"Kazuto I have loved you from the moment I saw you, even if we started out as enemies I loved you for being my enemy and standing up to me like no one else did. Then we became friend's good friends and I have loved every second of that too, I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together!" Kazuto pulled Shino into another embrace and they stayed like this for such a long time they both thought they should have auto logged out by now, but Lizbeth walked into Kazuto's house and shouted "KIRITO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" and he looked over at her laughing slightly before getting up and telling her

"Asuna broke up with me… I thought she would have told you but I don't mind because she only loved the black swordsman, I am not that boy anymore who was stuck in SAO determined to fight my way to my death, no I am not him anymore and never will be" Lizbeth looked stunned as she watched the raven haired boy look her in the eyes and tell her that he was not the black swordsman anymore, tell him that Asuna broke up with him, it was all to much for Lizbeth and she started to cry

"Kirit… Kirigaya I am so sorry, I didn't know" Lizbeth's face, tear streaked and sad faced the ground but only for a short while before Kazuto pulled her into a hug and said to her

"Shhhhh Lizbeth, its ok. You don't have to cry over something so… so silly as that, it was my own fault for not reading the signs properly" Lizbeth just cried into his shoulder as he continued to hug her tighter stopping her from crying and once she stopped they all sat down and had some tea.

"Who else knows about this Kirigaya? WAIT! What about Yui?" Kazuto laughed slightly and called Yui again.

"Yes papa?" she asked when she appeared into the game. Kazuto asked her to explain what was going to happen to the house, her and him, and as she did more tears started to crawl their way into Lizbeth's eyes and down her cheeks. After tea and when Lizbeth had stopped crying they all said their farewells and Lizbeth logged out while Kazuto talked to Shino before logging off "I will be round right after I log of if that's okay with you Shino?" Kazuto asked hugging her for the final time in game.

"Sure Kazuto, I can have a little dinner prepared for us, any preference?" Shino asked her eyes sparkling and stomach filling with butterflies for every second Kazuto stared at her eyes." anything that you cook Shino will be just fine!" Kazuto said reaching his menu and logging off only to wake up in his bedroom with his sister staring at his tear soaked face...

When Shino woke up her eyes took a few minutes to the dim light of her apartment. She slowly swung herself off of her bed to go prepare a small dinner for Kazuto and herself, reaching the kitchen she searched through her freezer and cupboards for something good to make. In the end she stuck with some spaghetti, quick, simple yet delicious. As she let the water boil for the spaghetti she checked her phone and saw she had a message from Kazuto, it read:

Hey Shino I may take a little longer than I thought my sister was worried why I was crying so I have to tell her about everything that happened, see you soon

Love Kazuto xx

_Two x's _Shino thought and her heart must have skipped several beats as she read the text over and over loving every part of it. Shino turned back to her cooking turning the heat down on both the sauce and water because Kazuto wouldn't be here for a while anyway.

As Suguha stared at her 'brothers' tear stricken face she pulled him into a hug stroking his hair softly asking "What's wrong Kazuto?" and whispering shushing noises into his ears

"Asuna broke up with me Sugu but I realised I haven't loved her in a long time and I found who I actually loved was someone very close to me" Kazuto breathed out inhaling sharply at the end from the lack of oxygen. Suguha's hopes rose slightly finally thinking that her 'brother' had finally fell for her but then her hopes dropped to the bottom of the earth as she realised he was talking about Shino, she had seem him texting Shino early mornings asking if she wanted rides to school, help with homework and other things that he didn't have to offer but did anyway, she had seen the look in his eyes when Shino walked into the Dicey Café and the blush on his face when Shino hugged him.

"Shino is a very lucky girl, Kazuto," and Suguha laughed as Kazuto recoiled and then blushed a deep shade of red, he had forgot that Suguha knew him better than anyone and could tell when he really loved someone

"Yeah…" Kazuto said getting up, whipping away the tear marks and getting ready for the trip to Shino's apartment.

Shino had almost finished the dinner when she heard Kazuto's bike pull up outside, she took a look at her clothes in the mirror of her room and decided to change into something a bit better looking than her long sleeved shirt and long shorts. She changed quickly into a shorter pair of shorts, but not too small to be degrading however small enough to emphasise her backside and hips, a tank top showing off just enough skin to be good looking in today's society and put blue ribbons in her hair instead of her ordinary black ones _I really hope he likes this outfit_ thought Shino not knowing why she felt the need to put in so much effort. Moments later there was a sharp knock at the door then Shino heard the rattle of keys as Kazuto opened her door with the key she gave him, just in case of another Death Gun fiasco, she instantly ran to Kazuto and jumped on his back hugging him tightly and not letting go until he had swivelled round to face her and hug her back. "Even though it was only half an hour I missed you so much" Shino said able to finally express he true feelings to the one boy she loved, the one boy who made her whole again

"Me too Shino, I missed you so much I thought my heart would explode" he teased as they went into the kitchen to eat.

After eating their spaghetti Kazuto and Shino washed the dishes then sat on her couch to watch a film on the Tv. Kazuto enjoyed the closeness between him and Shino and enjoyed the fact that he wasn't alone anymore, wasn't with someone who didn't love him. Shino knew all of Kazuto's deepest secrets including him killing three people but she didn't care because if he didn't he wouldn't be there at this moment. _This is who you were made for Kazuto now tell her how you feel or you could loose her_, little did Kazuto know that Shino was thinking the same thing

_Just get up and kiss him you dummy_ Shino thought to herself, both badly wanting their thoughts to be reality but neither of them prepared to make the first move for fear of messing up. As time passed both became increasingly worried the other didn't want to be there but at 10:00 pm exactly Shino said to Kazuto "You better not think I am going to let you leave now, at this time if I went to bed I wouldn't be able to get to sleep without you there." Kazuto laughed but didn't get up to move he just reached across to his phone typed in a message and tapped send

"Seems like I'm staying the night then" he said looking into Shino's eyes and planting a kiss on her head.

"Kazuto?" Shino asked tilting her head up towards him

"Yeah Shino?" Kazuto asked in return

"If I asked you to kiss me would you?" She asked but suddenly Kazuto just leaned down and kissed her passionately for the first time in real life, they were both pulled into the moment and they started letting their hands wander feeling around the others body. Shino felt Kazuto's abs and enjoyed the hard feeling of his muscles and Kazuto started feeling around Shino's stomach and it was feeling good but suddenly Kazuto pulled away

"We can't do it Shino, we aren't even dating and we are already making out. This is wrong I am so sorry" Kazuto said standing up and bowing slightly.

"Well then Kazuto, Would you go out with me then?"


End file.
